United States II
"Glory to United Nonstop!" - CommodoreCrusher9000TM and his republic This section is copyrighted. By all means, all content of recording use must represent "fair use" in order to document or record about the history of United Nonstop. United States II commonly known as United Nonstop is a superpower republic country all in between the countries of Kelvin, Laverne, Hamilton, Columbus, and Nonstopo. United Nonstop is best known for its economy, its leading Head of the country, and its best supporting worlds connecting to Commodore's friends in the Commodoreverse while traveling in "Time." United Nonstop is considered a superpower nation famous for the strength in the Galaxy War. It has also featured the Head of the Country featuring the Paternalist Commodore James and President Sam Stickman. Development The world was originally settled by Microsoft Mike and Mary, two stick figure people, brother and sister, building in a anonymous set of a world. While days later after CommodoreCrusher9000TM began to portal out of modern day earth, he lands in the anonymous world that was soon set to a country named "United Nonstop." Met with a republic system developed by President Microsoft Sam. Soon later after discovering that a nearby bridge was constructing near the settlement that was developed in the main town of "Nonstop City." Sam and Commodore begin to check out, that another country named Kelvin with a president Gordon Kelvin met up with Commodore for collaboration. Soon becoming "friendly countries" together, both countries focus on the development of building business towers and more. Within the next couple months, from April, 2017 to July, 2017, the construction halts, but re-continues to develop highest buildings. Popular Cities/Landmarks ''United Megalopolis: ''One of the highest ranking cities ever, the cleanest, healthiest, wealthiest, tower dominating, and 4-5 star business records in United Nonstop history. Some of the biggest landmarks of the city was the "United States Center." An eight building complex with multiple viewing areas, popular restaurants, and one of the biggest shopping malls in the upper Manhattan square in the North area. Within the range of the area, lies the 2nd tallest building "Commodore's Tower." A 110 story tower with major "musical , orchestra, symphony" events. The 2nd largest complex, "The Pulsar Project," major town circle "Germantown" in which it holds german-folk and Oktoberfest events within the Germantown circle near the North side of the city. More including 9000 Trademark Avenue, Jekyll Palace and Zero Building. ''Central City: ''Originally named Commendation City, this was proposed in United Nonstop on the North Line of United Megalopolis Express, this led to a close due to an economic collapse of United Nonstop, soon regaining economic control in 2017. Central City is known to be the landmark of the remembered, one with the popular original World Trade Center rebuilt in the city. There are many memorials and government landmarks where many people visited. ''Maple Grove: ''Maple Grove is considered as an American Landmark, with the popular districts of Disco, Arcade, BBQ, and Downtown. This town is not much of a big city, but considered the safest overall with a population of 23,200 isolated surrounding the big town with forests and plains. ''Pulsar City: ''Known as the landmark of the monarchy's and zen gardens. In control with queen Emily Stirling Pulsar from her own country "Yorktown" its a teleportation transportation from United Nonstop to Yorktown. Emily only trusted the smart people even though she controls a city alongside with her sister from her own created country. Emily only gives a password secretly to people how to enter to Pulsar City. This city would be a booming population to millions, which it would also become the capital of United Nonstop in July 4th, 2018. Pulsar City is being remembered to the creator, Lisabeth Britney Pulsar, and its developers of the city, CommodoreCrusher9000TM and Emily Stirling Pulsar. History Since the beginning development of Mike and Mary developing the United Nonstop area. Commodore was given the Head or Superintendent of the world. Commodore's new leadership for the city proposed for United Megalopolis of United Nonstop, was about to become one of the largest cities ever to be built as a $23,000,000,000,000 project. To ensure Commodore had worked for the economy, the tax system of United Nonstop represented all people pay 10-15% of their money, based upon how much they earn until they retire. Thus building upon the economy of United Nonstop considered top notch system of the Nonstop World. Entrepreneurs moved into the main city of United Nonstop, creating the skyline of United Megalopolis, and the Towers of the World project started to begin. On January, 2018, most towers were built till this very day. Commodore wanted to name the republic of the 5000 mile wide and 3000 mile long country. In fact, influenced of playing his favorite worlds on his Minecraft, he named the country "United Nonstop" on March 28th, 2017. After the 4 year remembrance of the Wry Regime, Commodore exiled his long time friend Thunderbirds305/FullHouseYes TrollsNo due to the fact, he was behind all impersonation and internet crimes. Commodore's punishment if he ever came back, he will face the death penalty. The Republic of United Nonstop went under reform to form a strong military under Commodore's rule. In fact, he didn't want to rush it and make people work long. Therefore the Commodore Military of United Nonstop received excessive amounts of signups and troops. The skyline of Commodore's cities grew to a maximum, in fact the chosen city CommodoreCrusher9000TM he liked most was United Megalopolis and it is where he first started. The flag first rose on top of his central tower complex of United States Center Tower 1. His lifetime experienced a ton of pride in his country, they kept United Nonstop's borders the same, until in November, 2017, Commodore wanted to claim the unannexed land above United Nonstop, however he feared it would be an act of imperialism. However no one ever lived there, due to its mountainous ranges. CommodoreCrusher9000TM asked one of his politicians Lisa Pulsar, however she passed because she was going to act as president within the next presidential election. Commodore asked Lisa's sister named Emily Stirling Pulsar if she would care to take the land and form her own kind of government. Emily accepted the agreement, and soon she would rule as a queen as Yorktown in the unannexed lands of the Absolute Earth. Commodore within' 2018-2019 soon entered the War of the Worlds, after being surprise-attacked in the last event of Commodore War Games, the building wars in Westfield, United Nonstop, he saw that something was wrong with Gordon Wendel Klitz, and he had turned into a nightmare wizard. Terrorized, Commodore used his only weapon to destroy almost anything the Crusher of Doom. Klitz was unable to be revived, however the needle that injected Klitz in the back of his neck shown a message that it from Thunderbirds305 and it angered Commodore he was coming back to destroy United Nonstop after creating "Socialist America. Economy The Economy grows from mixed capitalist systems, just like the United States in Earth 1. The GDP of United States II is estimated in the 2030 census of $56.32 Trillion. It has ranked the 1st in the Absolute Earth nations in nominal GDP per capita. In 2016, during the very first years of USA II, the currency was usually using the United States Dollar as their main use of currency. However, in 2025, congress has declared that the Commodorian Dollar would be used as a new currency, this sparked controversy whether USD would be kept or not, but after a year in deciding, Congress passed a law that will keep the currency of USD. Unemployment rates ranked the lowest, however it is a general concern after the financial scare of 2030 when stocks lost $3 Billion USD in just one day. Unemployment dropped all of a sudden and fell to a low of 2.4%. That's the lowest ever compared to other countries in the Absolute Earth, internationally. United States II is the largest growing system of oil, steel, minerals, and wood. Compared to the products made in USA II and its size of the country it ranks 1 in the biggest import-export system. During the Industrial Revolution of United States II, it only ranked 3rd since South United States of Federation was in competition with USA II. Demographics Population The current growth of population in United Nonstop of 2016 started out 132 during the explore. In 2017, population increased to 83, 241 while stabilizing to 123,921,432 in January, 2018. The expected population would be around 913,123,537 within the 2020 scale, due to the rising immigration from original Earth in Milky Way and other countries in the Nonstop World/Absolute Earth. 54% of United Nonstop are American-born or United Nonstopian/English, 22% or Spanish born or Hispanic, 20% are European-born/European Union, and 4% are Asian-born/Asian. Country Size United Nonstop is currently 5,734 miles wide and 5,122 miles long. The former western land was created by 17 major towns/cities during the skyscraper period of United Nonstop. During 2017, in the long-term annexation claimed by United Nonstop president Sam Stickman and Superintendent CommodoreCrusher9000TM, the original (1,023 Miles wide, 923 Miles Long) became five times in size than the original. Religion Christian religion is widely used in United Nonstop, however there are many other religions used in United Nonstop. Enacted by Nonstopian congress, the "Freedom to Worship" was passed so that anyone can believe. Mainly Christian is the dominant religion which is 70% of religion. Language American English language is the main use of language in United Nonstop. Secondary languages are rarely added, (Spanish, Portuguese, French, German, Swedish, etc.) Most English speakers represent from America, Australia, or United Kingdom. Government/Politics Government Structure United Nonstop is basically a former republic, mostly influenced by USA in the original Earth including; Liberal Democracy, Constitutional Republic, Superintendency, and Presidential System. The Presidential System works, when a politician (a democrat or republican) would take its stance, and hail to become chief of United Nonstop. This system is lightly managed by the Superintendent, but doesn't violate the votes due to United Nonstop's law, a superintendent does not interfere with the vote counts or electoral votes. The original voting system was set aside by a parliamentary system, but was repealed in December, 2016 after it might interfere with the types of government used in United Nonstop. The President is always working every 4 years of government duty. Each president is assisted/collaborated with the Superintendent of United Nonstop with friendly compromise. Presidents will have ability to administer the republic and enact laws if necessary. The Federal and Constitutional Republic; and Liberal Democracy are key government types how the government system works in United Nonstop. United Nonstop is divided up in 71 states, each state is controlled by a government by one state and capital. United Megalopolis is considered to be the main capital of the country of the state of District of Commendation. Liberal Democracy is added in United Nonstop for Politicians and the President to enact laws or amendments to the republic. The democracy is enforced with social contract in order to enlighten the government. Superintendency played an important role in United Nonstop, where as the leadership (CommodoreCrusher9000TM) takes his stance to manage the world power and manage the government, and monitor the country, but to not invade peoples privacy. Each superintendent will take its place if the original superintendent will retire for its last year or death. Billions of dollars within life insurance will be paid if the superintendent has its own children or its wife. If the superintendent goes "out-of-state" or "out-of-the-country", the president can take over while the vice president asides the chair of the United Nonstop Main Government. The Emily Monarchy Estate The Emily Monarchy Estate has two major locations located in United Megalopolis Government District and Pulsar City. The Monarchy Estate invites monarchs from all different kinds of monarchy governments whereas to manage or add emergency enactments or speeches. This is also an embassy type for United Nonstop where the Monarchist Country of Yorktown assists anyone who is in Yorktown, otherwise providing assistance to other supporting countries of United Nonstop. Portal Testing Initiative CommodoreCrusher9000TM signed the $400,000,000 signature of Lily Bachmann's most top projects in South Nonstop, developed during, before-and-after the War of the Worlds. The Portal Testing Initiative enabled congress members or politicians, citizens, signed up members in United Nonstop. In order to test the peoples ability to Portal Guns (including Long Fall Boots, A.I. Robots, etc) a project occurred in Central City, where in the South downtown, an area underground founded "Aperture Laboratories of United Nonstop." A $50,000,000,000 proposed for April 20th, 2018 to the future of the 2020's featuring 500 testing initiatives, 500 Portal Simulation and Portal Build Factories, 229 Portal Conducting Testings, 86 Major Office areas, and 5 Robotic Chambers. The Portal Project expanded to United Megalopolis, Central City, and Centaur within 45 miles wide and 45 miles long. The ROFL World development CommodoreCrusher9000TM agreed that both PixelartBuilder583 and the Head himself will collaborate in both the Nonstop World and ROFL World to provide services between worlds. CommodoreCrusher9000TM opened a public seal that allows public portal transportation to the Monarchy of the ROFL world, (VISA and passport are required). PixelartBuilder583 collaborated on building embassies in United Nonstop, Yorktown, and Columbus, while Commodore established a Portal Seal in the ROFL world and an embassy of United Nonstop in the ROFL world. Relations with the ROFL World soon generated to a positive success to become partners, and set a course to make public transportation via Portals between Commodore's and Pixelart's worlds.